Darkness within
by TheWolfbane987
Summary: After SHDE graduated, Shayne took a turn for the worst, now its time to end it. A one off, single chapter story featuring SHDE, FLLN, AGIS, RWBY AND JNPR.


**As I said this is a one off story, I may update it as I see fit, so it may have more of a background later, but if you want more then leave a review.**

The rain splattered against the concrete as a storm ravaged the streets of Vale. The storm was keeping everyone inside their homes, all except one.

'How did it come to this, where did it all go wrong'

His thoughts flashed to his past, to his friends, his lost love. He had destroyed them all, the darkness had consumed him, and he was alone.

* * *

He was sat on the bed, the day of graduation, memories of those he had lost haunting him. His team had left already so he donned his jacket and bandanna and left too. It was time to graduate.

He made his way to the auditorium passing first years students, eyes followed him across the courtyard, they all knew what he was, what he had become. Blaine padded softly at his side; he was his last and only friend.

The Grimm had taken over, his skin was black as night contrasting his pure white hair completely. His katana hung at his side, his other one had been shattered beyond repair months ago, his pistol slapped against his chest as it hung under his arm. His tomahawk hung where it always had, his dagger had been snapped in his chest, only a small lump under his shirt gave it away, he had healed around it.

People stepped aside as he strode into the hall, out of fear more than respect. He walked up the steps to the stage. He had arrived as his name had been called, the others were in the traditional graduation robes and hats, and Shayne had never been one for tradition. His team and ex-lover couldn't look at him anymore.

He took the certificate and left.

* * *

The rain slowed and he looked up, there they were, just as he had expected them to be, given his recent activities. He halted and drew his sword. They all knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done. Shayne had to die.

He looked at those assembled before him. Dundra, Eddi, Hanna, Vossler and Ashe, Kameron, all of FLLN, even AGIS were there.

"Ozpin knows it will take more than just you to bring me down, so why send so few"

"Because he thinks you'll go easier on us" Lina said, her voice carrying across the distance easily.

"He knows what I am; he knows that if I'm given the chance I won't hesitate to kill any of you"

Blaine sat at his side, the rain running off his bone white face plate.

"Shayne it doesn't have to be this way, we want to help you" Hanna called

"No, you know what I've done; I don't deserve to live after that"

"Shayne it wasn't you who did that it was the Grimm" Dundra shouted at him

"Dundra I killed innocents and children out of rage and sadness, I don't want to go on living but I'm not giving up without a fight"

"Shayne we think we've found a way to help you, please just come back to us, let us in"

He shook his head, rain drops flew from his ears.

"Jiang take your team and leave, this doesn't concern you"

"No, I'm afraid it does, we're here on request from Ozpin"

"Then take my word for it and leave, you don't know me"

"Shayne, shut the fuck up would you, and just listen to yourself"

"Ralen, you've been a good friend but its time"

Shayne ran at his team and Dundra intercepted him, Shayne side-stepped him and kicked Vossler in the head, sending sprawling across the road. Hanna and Ashe slashed at him he dodged both of them as well as avoiding bullets from Eddi at the same time. Ralen readied the special bolts that he had been developing just for this.

Shayne disarmed Hanna and threw her weapon into the wall of a building; he dodged back and threw Dust Kunai's at him forcing him to double back. Dundra and Lance used their shields to their advantage and forced him to a corner, while Silver watched on in disbelief.

'How can he be resigned to this fate' Jiang saw he look in her eyes and put her hand on her shoulder.

Shayne broke the perfect defense with an exploding round that sent both of the large men to the floor. He ran at Lina, she created a wall of fire which he ran straight through, paying no attention to the fact he was on fire. He was about to strike her down as Frank and Nelwyn used their weapons extended reach to force him back, Shayne extinguished the fire and sent a wave of Grimm outwards from himself, it hit every last one of them, Silver and Jiang were first on their feet.

Shayne met them both head on, his katana was disarmed and shattered on hitting the floor he drew his axe and pulled Jiang's shield away, spinning it from her grasp, he caught Silvers arm as she went to claw at him, he stared into her eyes, the hate and fear in his heart evident. She brought up her revolver and shot him square in the head.

The shot echoed around the streets and Lina screamed, even though she hated what he had become she still loved him, she cried as he fell to the ground.

The group of battered individuals gathered around him as RWBY and JNPR arrived.

"Hey, Ozpin said you guys could use some help so we came as fast as we could"

The group parted and the two teams saw the body of the once brave and heroic Faunus, bleeding from multiple wounds. No words were spoken, they were waiting.

After about ten minutes the Grimm writhed under his skin, and his eyes opened. All of them slowly stepped back, now would come the real fight.

He stood up and looked around at the hunters and huntresses around him, he bowed his and and thew his arms wide.

"Well, what are you waiting for,COME GET ME!" he yelled as they all ran at him at once the weapons pierced him at the same time, he looked like a pincushion.

He looked down at the various weapons lodged in his body and proceeded to remove them from his abdomen, dropping each on the floor. they watched in disbelief as all of the weapons were removed not a single drop of blood was spilled.

He stepped away and let them reclaim the weapons that now lay in the middle of the road.

Ralen was sick of this and took aim at him. the bolt sailed silently across the space between them, lodging in Shayne's chest, the bolt then hummed quietly, shayne tried pulling it free but it had lodged in bone. A bright light emanated from the shaft as all the auras of those present began glowing. He felt his skin burn. Lina was crying, she had hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this, she listened to him scream as the Grimm was purged form his body.

The Grimm fell away and didn't rise again. Shayne staggered back, everyone looked on hopeful. Then the wounds began to appear. Shayne had fought many fights and the Grimm had kept the pain away and healed the wounds, now that it was gone they were reappearing. They all bled, he dropped to his knees and died.


End file.
